


Fighting Dirty

by plesioth



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Slightly rough foreplay, ooc cursing, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plesioth/pseuds/plesioth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Changed title**</p><p>Jasper, a newly anointed Crystal Gem, has been hulking around in her Homeworld attire for quite some time. Pearl won’t get off her back about a change of outfit, either. Annoyed, Jasper makes a bet with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Dirty

Jasper was a Crystal Gem. Once, she was a proud war veteran of her Homeworld. Now, a traitor. She had joined the very gems she had been trying to destroy over five-thousand years ago. It wasn’t like she had much choice in the decision. Lapis scared the shit out of her. Ever since they unfused, one glare from the water gem caused Jasper to break out into cold sweats. She was stuck in this situation because of Lapis’ attachment to Rose Quar- Steven. The quartz child was still intimidated by Jasper - who could blame him – and yet he still insisted the Crystal Gems show her mercy. Jasper would have fought back, would have loved to resist, but then caught sight of Lapis glaring daggers and that was the end of it. 

A few months have passed since Jasper was freed from her fusion prison. Each day seemed to drudge on more slowly than the last, but at least she was herself. Today, she found that very same self seated on Steven’s bed, observing him and Peridot as they watched some atrocious television show. Something about a bunch of humans living outdoors or whatever.

“I still think Percy and Pierre are the best team,” Peridot howled as Jasper tuned in to their ongoing conversation. 

“But they barely interact with each other!” Steven interjected.

Peridot threw her arms in the air as she began one of her rants. Jasper rolled her eyes and tuned right back out of that argument. She raised her lip, grimacing and slightly disgusted by Peridot’s new appearance. She had taken it upon herself to reform with stars replacing the diamonds on her previous outfit. Jasper refused to do so. She may be stuck here with these forsaken gems, but she wasn’t going to stoop so low. She would wear her diamond proudly for all of eternity. Besides, she was almost certain she would never be damaged enough to retreat into her gem on this pathetic planet. At least not anymore.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caught Jasper’s attention, “Steven,” A melodic voice sounded from below, “You should probably eat some lunch.” A slender, porcelain figure appeared at the top of the stairs, her blue eyes briefly piercing Jasper before turning to give Steven a soft glance. 

Oh great. She crossed her arms. It was the pearl. She had been on Jasper’s case about her Homeworld outfit after the first month or so of her freedom, and it was really starting to irk her. “Oh right!” Steven gasped and jumped to his feet, “I totally forgot about eating! Peridot, Jasper and I were too caught up in Camp Pining Hearts!”

“Was not…” Jasper mumbled as Steven zipped past Pearl, making his way down the stairs. 

As soon as the boy was out of earshot Pearl frowned, “I see you’re still wearing your diamond authority attire.” Pearl scoffed, giving Jasper a defiant stare. 

Jasper rose to her feet, arms still crossed. A slight gasp could be heard from behind her; Peridot no doubt. She strode right up to Pearl, peering down at her with a sense of bravado, “I am. Just like the last thousand times you’ve seen me.” She leaned over the pearl a bit, gaze unmoving, “Got a problem with that?”

Pearl kept her eye contact, not so much as even blinking at Jasper’s gesture, “You know I do.” She raised a pointed finger and jabbed at Jasper's gem, “Steven trusts you, even after you hurt him. I have no idea why, but he’s shown you a great deal of kindness.” Pearl stood on her toes to get closer to Jasper's face, lowering her voice slightly, “If he were not around when you and Lapis unfused you would be bubbled in the temple, so the least you can do is change your outfit.”

A slight snarl escaped the quartz as she slapped Pearl’s hand away from her gem, “Just because I’m stuck here doesn’t mean I have to be absorbed into…” She gestured her head towards Peridot’s general direction, “Whatever happened to her.”

Pearl’s lips pulled tight against her teeth, her face flushed in frustration, “I don’t know what Steven sees in you. You’re absolutely irredeemable in every possible way.” She hissed out that last bit.

“Oh!” Peridot interjected nervously from somewhere behind Jasper, “I-I think Steven needs my help!” No sooner had she finished her sentence when Jasper saw a fleck of lime green rushing down the stairs out of the corner of her eye. Pathetic. 

“I don’t have to take orders from you.” Jasper chuckled, “Just because we’re away from Homeworld doesn’t mean you aren’t still a pearl.”

Pearl grit her teeth, “This pearl shattered hundreds of you in the war!”

Jasper was amused. An angry pearl was always entertaining. An idea crept into her head as a wide smile stretched across her face, “How about we settle this?”

Pearl was a bit taken aback at first, “And how, do you propose, we do that?” she shrugged, feigning indifference. 

“A fight.” Jasper growled, “If I poof you, you get off my back about the stupid star.” 

“Fine,” Pearl whirled around, walking towards the stairs, “But if I poof you, you have to come back with a proper Crystal Gem uniform.”

“Deal.” Jasper spat, as she began a pace behind Pearl. Too easy.

“We’ll go to the arena,” Pearl began once they reached the ground floor of the house, “I’ll try to go easy on you.” She turned her head to the side, giving Jasper a smug look over her shoulder.

Jasper would love to wring her neck here and be done with it. It would only take one hand, Pearl was small. However, Jasper also understood the value of a duel. That, and she would really like to see just how fearsome this pearl was said to be.

As Pearl stepped onto the warp pad Steven piped up, “Where are you guys going?” Jasper didn’t bother to look back at him until she situated herself beside Pearl. He was seated in the kitchen eating something while a wide eyed Peridot was seated next to him.

“We’re just going to get some training in,” Pearl chimed in response.

“Can I come?” Steven put his hands on the counter, raising himself up eagerly.

“Steven!” Peridot blurted out, “We still have more Camp Pining Hearts to watch! You can’t just leave me to watch them alone!” Jasper smirked. For the first time since they’ve reunited, Peridot was being useful.

“I guess that’s true.” Steven looked a bit disappointed as he lowered himself back into his seat.

“We’ll be back in an hour or so,” Pearl paused, “If Garnet asks, tell her where we went.” Without even waiting for a response she activated the warp and the two were on their way to the arena.

This form of warping was so slow compared to the newer systems on Homeworld. Jasper glanced over at Pearl. Her head was turned upwards, eyes shut and arms crossed proudly. Jasper clicked her teeth, pearls always thought they were better than everyone else. Especially the ones that belonged to important gems. How ridiculous, they were just glorified servants. This pearl still felt the need to act high and mighty, despite her defectiveness, and that annoyed Jasper to no end.

They arrived at the sky arena with a flash of light. Pearl was the first to step off the warp, “How should we do this?” she turned to face Jasper, “Should we use our weapons, or sparring weapons?”

Jasper huffed, “I’m not using a sparring weapon.” She took a few large steps off the warp pad, bringing her hands to her face before summoning her helmet. If they were going to fight, she wanted to go all out.

Wordlessly, Pearl summoned her spear and made her way to the opposite side of the battleground. Jasper tightened her fists; this would be a short fight. After all, a pearl could only get so strong. Jasper was made for this. Despite that, she reminded herself not to underestimate her opponent. After all, she is the reason soldiers on Homeworld are taught to expect anything when fighting an enemy.

Pearl twirled her spear a bit before pointing it at Jasper, “Are you ready?” Show off.

“Let’s go already.” She was a bit irritated by Pearl’s cockiness. That combined with her eagerness for a fight made a spark of excitement rush through her. Without waiting for any sort of countdown from across the arena, Jasper broke into a sprint, charging at Pearl. She covered the distance between them in no time, drawing back a fist before striking at her lithe opponent.

“You could have at least waited for a signal,” Pearl droned as she dodged the blow with no effort. With impressive agility she rushed at Jasper from the side, lunging with her spear. Jasper stepped to the side and quickly followed up with a head-butt. Her helmet grazed over Pearl’s arm, causing her to falter briefly. Jasper used this moment to follow up with another blow. Miss.

A frustrated hiss slipped from her. Pearl had an extreme amount of finesse, which meant Jasper would have to strategize. Using a strategy for a pearl, unbelievable, but not disappointing in the slightest. Jaspers were strategy driven to begin with, but she didn’t think she would need much for this. Pearl came at her once more, nicking Jasper in the leg with the tip of her weapon. If she were a slower gem, the fight could have ended there, but thousands of years of battles had honed her senses. 

“Impressive,” Jasper taunted, “For a pearl.” Her leg stung a bit. Pearl doubled back, leaping towards her. She slammed her spear down only to have it clang off Jasper’s helm, the force of her own attack knocking her away. 

Pearl landed on her back, scrambling to recompose herself. Jasper dashed in, catching her off guard, a punch connecting with Pearl’s gut. A groan slipped past her lips as she reeled backwards, spear still gripped tightly in on hand. It was time to finish this pathetic fight. Jasper bounded skyward, tucking into a brief spindash to gain speed as she plummeted helm-first towards Pearl.

At the last second, Pearl swung her spear to the side, connecting with Jasper. This knocked her off course, sending her face first into the stone a mere several feet away from Pearl. Jasper’s entire face went numb as she pulled it from the ground. Pearl was on her feet, smirking,  
“Have you had enough?” she mused as she twirled her spear.

“You brat,” Jasper was humiliated. Not even other quartzes lasted this long against her, and yet this rebellious lap dog was going toe-to-toe with her. She shook the dust from her face, and immediately broke into another spindash. She would have to limit Pearl’s movements. Pearl attempted to roll out of her way, but Jasper predicted it, colliding with her. She knocked her back a bit. Jasper needed to keep on predicting her opponent. 

The two danced around each other for a good while. Jasper would occasionally smack Pearl around, whilst she would return the favor with a good cut to Jasper. They were both wearing down. It was only a matter of time before one of them gained the upper hand, and Jasper intended to be the one to do just that. 

She was now assaulting Pearl with a barrage of punches, her knuckles in tatters due to connecting with the sharp edge of the spear every so often. Flecks of maroon splattered onto the two of them. Pearl was in no better shape. She was covered in cerulean bruises. A few of them burst open from the impact of Jasper’s fists, leaving a blossom of ooze in their wake. The quartz was determined to wear her down first. 

Block. Swing. Block. Swing. It was getting irritatingly repetitive. Jasper growled, putting her all into her next punch. It collided with the midsection of Pearl’s spear. Pearl held her guard, panting slightly. Her hands were shaking. An opening. Without hesitation Jasper plunged her other fist into Pearls side, sending her flying into one of the corner pillars of the arena. She shouldn’t give her a chance to recover. And Jasper didn’t.

She darted over to Pearl, giving her jaw a swift jab. Pearl groaned as she dropped her spear. This was it. No more nagging over that stupid star. She brought a hand to Pearl’s throat, and pressed experimentally. Jasper wanted to savor this, “You fight well, Pearl.” She admitted as she de-summoned her helmet, “I can respect that.” Her amber eyes scanned Pearl’s face for some type of reaction as she gave her neck a bit of a tighter squeeze.

Pearl simply met her gaze, no fear, just a lingering intensity. Not the outcome she had expected. Of course, Pearl probably knew Jasper wasn’t going to shatter her. That wasn’t a part of their deal. Jasper snarled before pressing her thumb onto Pearl’s throat. A little more pressure and she would be nothing more than a gem. Jasper froze. Two slender hands wrapped around her wrist gently. There was no resistance as they just perched there. A slight smile appeared on Pearl’s face. She wasn’t supposed to enjoy losing.

Jasper’s pulse raced, her grip still steady as her eyes wandered along one of Pearl’s arms, a few large bruises making a sick contrast on her ivory skin. She leaned forward a bit, towering over Pearl, “What are you doing?” Pearl teased, her voice rasping, “You clearly won.” With that, a few of her fingers danced lightly up Jaspers forearm, “So just do it.” 

A shiver passed through her. Damn it. Her hand slid from Pearl’s throat, slamming against the pillar next to her. She didn’t flinch. Pearl was annoying. Jasper’s eyes skimmed over her briefly, but she was also easy on the eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Pearl coughed, “A large, strong, quartz can’t finish off a pearl?” Her hand mockingly traced itself along Jasper’s jaw. A flutter stirred in her gut, “What a shame-!”

Jasper grabbed her slender jaw before jamming her lips against Pearl’s. It was uncoordinated and rough. Their teeth may have clicked a few times, but Jasper didn’t care as long as it kept Pearl quiet. She lingered on her for a few moments more before withdrawing. Pearl was wide-eyed, a blue tint spread across her face, blending in nicely with the tiny freckles that dabbled her nose and cheeks. Her mouth was agape. During that mess of a kiss, Jasper’s teeth must have nicked her lip at some point as a small dabble of teal was beginning to run down her chin.

Jasper mocked her as she released her jaw, “Got nothing to say now?” 

Pearl didn’t have to say anything. She reached up, grabbing Jasper by the fabric of her shirt, and pulled her down into another clumsy kiss. This wasn’t how Jasper had intended to gloat her victory, but it would certainly do. 

She bit at Pearl’s lip, intentionally this time, causing her to gasp. Jasper pulled away, “You only do what I say,” She pressed a thumb into a bruise on Pearl’s arm, a slight moan escaping her. “I think that’s a better loss than disappearing. Don’t you think?” Pearl’s legs were beginning to shake, her chest rising and falling faintly in uneven breaths. She was already starting to unravel. The sight was maddening. If you can’t get along with your enemies, fucking them worked just as well she supposed. However, before Jasper lost herself she had to know, “You’re okay with this, right?” Jasper may be a bit brutish at times, but she understood the concept of consent.

Pearl nodded, “Of course.” Her voice was low and a hunger was flaring up in her eyes. Her elongated fingertips were gripping desperately at the pillar she was backed up against. A warmth began to pool between Jasper’s legs. Good. 

She could have asked Pearl to phase away her clothes, but ripping them off seemed a much better idea instead. She tore away her sash effortlessly, barely giving it time to fall to the ground as she snuck her hands under the bottom of Pearl’s shirt. 

She pawed at Pearl’s hips for a moment, watching her squirm for a bit, before commanding, “Arms up.” Without missing a beat, Pearl raised her graceful arms above her head. Jasper smirked; what a fitting reward for her victory. With a rough tug, and a sharp intake from Pearl, the shirt was flung over her head only to be cast aside quickly by Jasper. “Keep them up.” Jasper practically purred as she grasped both of Pearl’s wrists in a massive hand. 

She took her time observing this new side of Pearl. All Jasper had ever seen from her was loathing and continuous nagging after all. Her torso bore several large bruises, and sported a faint outline of abdominal muscle. Admittedly, it made a nice contrast to the barely noticeable curvature of her slender hips. She was well sculpted, more toned than Jasper had expected at least. 

Her eyes continued upwards from there, lingering on Pearl’s breasts for a moment to take them in. They didn’t protrude that much from her chest, they were quite miniscule actually, but the cyan tint of nipples paired nicely with her the blush that spread over her face. Even the tips of her ears were tinted as her eyes shifted about nervously. Definitely a rare pearl. Why else would there be such an attention to detail?

“You could do more than gawk, you know.” Pearl chimed in, her hands shifting a little in Jasper’s grip. 

“Just taking it all in while you still look decent.” Jasper rasped, fangs poking through a half smile. She lifted Pearl up by her wrists, still holding them against the pillar. 

Pearl groaned, a look of discomfort on her face. When Jasper hiked her kneed up, her thigh spreading Pearl’s still clothed legs open, her expression flipped to that of surprise almost instantly. Jasper leaned in closer, her knee against the pillar, thigh supporting Pearl, and gave her gem an experimental lick. A gasp could be heard from below.

Jasper's free hand came to rest at Pearl’s side, a large thumb kneading at a hardened nipple. Pearl squirmed, stifling a soft moan that threatened to escape her. Using her forearm for support, Jasper planted a stream of rough kisses down the side of Pearl’s face. She stopped on her jaw, giving the place she had punched earlier a nip. Pearl hissed beneath her. Jasper could feel her legs trembling. Teasing her thumb away from Pearl’s breast, Jasper’s hand wandered softly down Pearl’s side, sending visible shivers through her. 

Jasper stopped her play when she felt strained movement on her leg. Her eyes flecked to Pearl, who was attempting to grind herself along Jasper’s thigh. It was awkward for her, however, given her position. This was unacceptable. “You’re not allowed to do that yet.” She let go of Pearl’s wrists, positioning her hands on her hips, “Don’t try to touch yourself either.” Jasper threatened as she pressed herself against Pearl for extra support.

Pearl’s arms draped over broad shoulders, “And why not?” she whined. 

“Only do what I say, remember?” She grumbled with false irritation as Pearl rolled her eyes. Jasper nuzzled her way into the crook of Pearl’s neck – after a few minor complaints from her every time the quartz’s gem poked at her skin a bit too hard – and began planting soft kisses there. Steadying Pearl with her hands was ideal. With every suck, bite and kiss delivered to her thin neck Jasper could hear a wonderful fusion of pleasure and frustration escaping her. She even felt Pearl’s hips try to buck against Jasper’s grip, but it was pointless.

After a while, Jasper began feeling a wetness soaking through her jumpsuit. A bit surprised, she stopped her assault on Pearl’s neck to take a glance down at where her leg was supporting the gem. A darker spot could be seen through Pearl’s shorts. “Want me bad, don’t you?” She growled triumphantly.

Pearl nodded.

“I need to hear you say it.” Jasper was stroking her own ego. 

An audible gulp from Pearl. She was silent save for a few pants here and there. After a few moments, she inhaled sharply, “…I want you.”  
Jasper released her grip on Pearl’s hips and lowered her knee from the pillar, “Take off the rest of your clothes.” 

Pearl didn’t waste any time phasing her shorts and footwear off. A bit disappointing for Jasper, but that soon became irrelevant when she caught sight of a ribbon of teal between Pearl’s legs. A slight blue sheen could be seen covering her pelvis and inner thighs. Jasper’s chest tightened. 

Without thinking she immediately attached her hands to Pearl, tentatively rubbing them anywhere her eyes wandered. Pearl pressed back against the pillar once more, squirming and whimpering every so often when Jasper went back to attacking her neck. Her teeth grazed flesh and her claws left swollen blue welts all over Pearl’s precious porcelain physique. Eventually, Jasper rested one hand on the small of Pearl’s back for support while the other traced soft circles along her hips and abdomen with the pad of her fingers. 

“Jasper please,” Pearl practically begged, “Stop teasing me.” 

Without a word, Jasper’s dominant hand ghosted down to Pearl’s exposed sex. With a throaty growl, she gave it a feather-light stroke along the vibrant and swollen folds that jutted out. Pearl’s arms clamored for support, finding themselves grasping at Jasper’s mane. Jasper didn’t mind. Aware of her claws, she carefully worked her way between Pearl’s lips, lightly rubbing everywhere she could reach comfortably. She avoided Pearl’s clit just to be aggravating.

Pearl’s agitation was evident with every frustrated mewl that escaped her. Jasper was just being cruel at this point. “Quartzes always do this!” Pearl huffed as she attempted to grind herself against Jasper’s hand.

“I think you’re just a little too needy.” Jasper mocked, finally pressing her fingertip onto Pearl’s swollen clit. She attempted to rub a circular motion around it, but their current position made it difficult. “Spread your legs more.”

Pearl lifted a leg, her ankle coming to a rest on the front of Jasper’s shoulder, “Like this?” She was being coy.

Jasper stared for a moment, taken aback. The gem was more flexible than she had expected… for a pearl. A firm hand rested on Pearl’s thigh while the other went back to pleasing her. She resumed her paced attack. Jasper could feel her pulse between her legs. Her own arousal was starting to get to her. It didn’t help that every time her fingers glossed over Pearl’s nub, she would cry out with such delectable trills. Jasper was practically going insane for it. She needed more.

Her hand rapped over her faster, fingers now drenched by Pearl’s arousal. The smaller gem cried out, tugging a bit harder on Jasper’s hair for support. It was a tad more uncomfortable than before, but Jasper couldn’t be bothered to stop her. She leaned forward a bit and planted soft kisses on Pearl’s gem. The hand on Pearl’s thigh pressing tightly into another bruise, a hiss reverberated through the air.

Pearl’s back was arched against the pillar. With every well timed kiss that almost seemed to sync up with Jasper’s fondling, she would make yet more deliciously carnal sounds. Jasper put a bit more pressure in her movements, eager to see how Pearl would react. She was not disappointed.

“Jasper,” Pearl called in a drawn out moan, “I need more.” 

Jasper was beginning to feel Pearl’s leg twitch in her grip. She was getting too close too soon, so she eased up a bit. Jasper pried her mouth from the gem she was practically devouring to take a look at her handiwork. Pearl, whose eyes had slipped closed at some point, were now giving Jasper a glare that was more ferocious than when they had been battling. 

Her fingers danced further down Pearl’s slit, before one prodded at her opening teasingly. “Use your manners,” Jasper said with a gruff, “You’re a pearl for diamond’s sake.” 

A frown found its way onto Pearl’s face, “Oh mighty quartz,” she began sarcastically, “Please pleasure this lowly pearl.” 

Jasper rolled her eyes, “Good girl,” with that she slid her finger into Pearl. It was a snug fit, but not hard to work with in the slightest. Jasper scanned Pearl’s face for any signs of discomfort, but was only met with calm lust-filled eyes. 

Cautiously, Jasper curled her finger. She made sure to mind her nails, because that would be a hell of a mood killer. A squeak sounded from Pearl. Taking that as a good sign, Jasper twisted her wrist to position her thumb over Pearl’s clit, pressing on it once more. She began a gentle and slow tempo with her finger, giving Pearl time to adjust. Jasper bore down on her neck, briefly nipping at it. She would have lingered longer, but given their position, it was sure to get uncomfortable quickly. 

Pearl’s face was overwhelmed with varying emotions. Her eyes halfway closed, pupils dilated as they tried to observe Jasper making a mess of her cunt as she sped up her movements. Her face practically a different color all together, cerulean covering nearly every inch save for a few spots. Her jaw was slightly slacked, presumably stuck that way due to all the breathy moans and pants that were escaping her. Pearl quivered around Jasper’s finger. So Jasper added a second.

The addition of another finger inside Pearl made her keen. Jasper stretched her out well, but not enough to cause her too much discomfort if Pearl’s expression had any say in the matter. Jasper motioned faster still. At some point, amidst the lewd squelching sounds and Pearl’s increasing volume, the hand Jasper had resting on Pearl’s thigh had moved away and down to her own heat – which she was now pawing desperately. 

Slight ripples of ecstasy were spreading through Jasper, both from her own stimulation and the feeling of Pearl clasped around her. Her hand was thoroughly drenched from Pearl, some of the vulgarity even beginning to drip down her forearm. It made Jasper’s battered knuckles sting. Her moans had become strained, barely audible at this point. Jasper flecked her thumb over Pearl’s need roughly, her other hand synching up to pleasure herself in equal rhythm.

A sharp pain radiated from Jasper’s scalp as Pearl gave her hair one final desperate tug before her head flew back and she clenched herself around Jasper’s fingers. Jasper flinched at the initial pain, but soon took to planting soft kisses on Pearl wherever she could reach as the gem contracted around her, climax playing out before them. When Pearl’s body went slack and her convulsions ceased, Jasper eased her way out of her with a soft pop. She took a step back to allow Pearl to recompose herself.

A few moments of nothing but their shared panting passed between the two before Pearl’s eyes widened, “Oh my,” she huffed as she tried to catch her breath, still leaned against the pillar, supporting her slightly wobbly legs, “Would you like some help with that?” Her eyes gestured down to where Jasper’s hand had been kneading herself through her uniform. She had made one despicable mess of herself.

Jasper didn’t say anything as she phased off her attire. A task she should have done a while ago, in all honesty. Pearl was frozen. Her eyes glossing over Jasper’s body, a pleased smirk twisting onto her face, “Well get to it,” Jasper mumbled as she ran a hand through her own hair. Admittedly, she a bit on edge under Pearl’s gaze. 

Slowly, Pearl made her way over to Jasper. A deft hand skimmed along the side of her neck, making its way down to her chest. Without breaking eye contact, Pearl lightly plucked at a maroon nipple. An aroused growl escaped Jasper, her abdomen tightening. This was taking too long, “Just do it already.” The quartz snarled.

Pearl clicked her teeth, “Fine then.” She stood on her toes for a moment, giving Jasper a soft peck on her gem. She then kneeled to her knees, leaving lazy kisses down Jasper’s abdomen on the way. She stopped just above Jasper’s sex, running her fingertips through a tuft of cream hair almost playfully. 

Annoyed at how flustered she was getting, Jasper fisted her hand through Pearl’s hair and shoved her face into where she had just been fooling around. Pearl let out a surprised yelp, but recovered quickly. She gave Jasper an irritated stare before running her hand up a muscular thigh, stopping at Jasper’s exposition, her mouth giving it a few quick kisses, before using her fingertips to spread her. 

Jasper was about to give her hair another tug when she felt Pearl’s tongue swipe over her, sending a delightful shiver through her. It was a slow, methodical and meticulous pace. Too organized and coordinated and it was driving Jasper crazy. Why does everything Pearl partakes in have to be so perfected? A groan escaped Jasper. At least she was good at what she does.

She pressed herself onto Jasper harder, “Good job.” Jasper purred as she gave Pearl’s head a light scratch. She was close already. How embarrassing. Pearl looked up, making eye-contact with Jasper. “Fuck…” Jasper finally moaned before tilting her head back. If she kept looking at Pearl she wouldn’t last long. It took all the effort Jasper could muster to stay standing. Pearl was driving her closer to the edge with each delicate swipe of her tongue. Jasper grit her teeth, a few more- 

A searing pain shot through her. Jasper roared, eyes flashing open as her neck craned downward. The sight she was met with made shame flare up within her. There, lodged into her side with a maroon ooze beginning to pool around it, was Pearl’s spear. She had never de-summoned it. Jasper was in disbelief, “You…” Pearl had bested her.

“The bet was to see who could poof the other first, after all.” Pearl nearly giggled. The last thing Jasper saw before disappearing was Pearl, smirking smugly with a face covered in slick, staring triumphantly up at her, “You better come back with a star.” She ordered heatedly.  
Well played.

**Author's Note:**

> she comes back with a star and now they bang on tuesdays
> 
> (also this is the first nsfw ive written in years so sorry)


End file.
